<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captured and Turned by Katakanabara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077501">Captured and Turned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakanabara/pseuds/Katakanabara'>Katakanabara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Good Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Misunderstandings, Multi, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakanabara/pseuds/Katakanabara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki has their eyes set on a certain Jonin of Konoha who has enough power to help them complete their goal and maybe a few more along the way. How will said jonin react? Especially after one of his students is dragged into the fray?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Hoshigaki Kisame &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Beta'ed by Galaxy8282: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Galaxy8282 and romeoisaqt over on wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were dashing through the forest. Running from an unknown threat. </p><p>“Kakashi, someone is following us,” Asuma sensei of the ‘lazy squad’ ten, said.</p><p>“I know, and I think I know who, but, that would be impossible, and also very bad for us if I’m right,” Kakashi said. </p><p>“We need to keep moving,” one of the hidden mist village ninja said, “We need to get out of here. The mist is thickening too much to be normal. It feels like a poison mist. We need to go, fast.”</p><p>“I agree, let’s go,” said the other hidden mist village ninja.</p><p>Kakashi didn't respond. Watching the trees. Searching. He turned back to the other ninjas, “Ok. Hurry. We need to get back to the village before...” He trailed off, not wanting to speak any further. If they were caught he had no idea what would happen to them.</p><p>They raced off again. The mist around them thickened even more. </p><p>“I don't like this,” Asuma muttered as he dodged a tree.</p><p>“If we stop we’re dead,” Kakashi pointed out as he ducked under a low hanging branch. </p><p>They all nodded but soon they began to lose sight of each other. They slowed for a bit until they found each other again.</p><p>“We need to be careful,” Asuma said, “We need to stay together.”</p><p>Everyone came to a stop as a figure appeared in front of them. The mist thickened further, becoming a weird thick consistency. </p><p>One of the mist village ninjas glanced behind them, “We’re surrounded.”</p><p>“Wait, he seems familiar,” Asuma started noticing the huge sword in the hand of the figure.</p><p>“I don't believe we have met, ninja of the village hidden in the leaves,” the figure said. His voice was deep and gravelly. </p><p>“I...can't...breath,” one of the hidden mist village ninjas choked out.</p><p>“This is the power of the mist, how can a mist village ninja not breathe in the mist? Has your village become that weak?” the hidden figure taunted.</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes widened. “Zabuza...” he whispered. </p><p>The other ninjas’ eyes widened in shock as they collapsed from the strange mist.</p><p>“We meet again, Kakashi.” Zabuza vanished into the mist.</p><p>Something struck Kakashi in his side. He sucked in a breath, then, everything went black.</p><p>*       				               *             				       *</p><p>Sasuke pulled against the ropes holding him. The ropes tightened leaving a red scratchy trace. Sasuke gasped for air. There was a thick rope tied around his neck, his skin was rough and red, he was losing blood flow to his head. His arms and legs were scratched up from being dragged across the floor. </p><p>“Loosen the one around his neck,” Itachi ordered. “We still need him alive.”</p><p>Someone behind Sasuke loosened the rope around his neck far enough that he was able to breathe. His head pounded as blood rushed back to it. He felt light-headed and dizzy. He hadn’t noticed someone was there the entire time. That wasn't good. </p><p>“I swear when I get free I will kill you,” Sasuke glared at his brother, Itachi. There was no change in Itachi’s amused expression.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Itachi responded.</p><p>“Nothing will stop me-”</p><p>“Not even if it means that your sensei could lose his life?”</p><p>Sasuke froze. “He isn't a part of this!” He shouted at Itachi, pulling the ropes forward towards his brother. His face still hidden in the shadows.</p><p>“He has been for a long time. Since the moment Obito gave him his Sharingan. I’ll leave you alone for a bit to think it over,” Itachi said, noticing the shocked expression on Sasuke’s face. Something was hidden in his voice. Itachi knew something wasn't right here. He vanished leaving Sasuke alone. Everyone was gone except for the person behind him controlling the ropes.</p><p>The person stepped out of the shadows and threw back their hood. </p><p>“I'm here to rescue you Sasuke!” </p><p>The person controlling the ropes was Sakura. She started untying the ropes wrapped around him. </p><p>There is no way this is happening right now. “Sakura! Get the hell out of here! You are so fucking annoying!” Sasuke yelled at her. Itachi knew she was here, he was giving him a chance to escape. That must have been why Itachi left. But that seems too easy. Why go through all this trouble just to let me walk out of here? </p><p>“I'm...annoying? No! I came here for you, I'm not leaving without you. Come on!” Sakura grabbed Sasuke and dragged him towards an opening in the wall ahead of them. Sasuke reluctantly let her lead him through. The moment they crossed into the next room they froze. </p><p>It had been a trick. Itachi had never left. I was right, Sasuke thought. </p><p>Itachi stood on the other side of the room. Next to him, were two other people, dressed like Itachi, wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, all members of the Akatsuki. The two people held Kakashi between them, unconscious.</p><p>“Kakashi Sensei!” Sakura cried.</p><p>Itachi raised a dagger up to Kakashi’s throat. “Go ahead and leave Sasuke, the door is right there,” Itachi pointed at the way out. </p><p>Sakura started towards the door. Sasuke pulled her back, “If we leave, Kakashi Sensei dies. Do you really want that Sakura?” </p><p>“Your girlfriend can leave, Sasuke, but not you. You will stay with us,” Itachi said. </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend! Sakura, get out of here,” Sasuke turned back to his brother.</p><p>“What? I'm not leaving without both of you,” Sakura responded.</p><p>“Sakura,” Itachi said, “What a pretty name. You're sure she isn't your girlfriend Sasuke? She sure seems to like you.”</p><p>Sasuke blew out an annoyed breath. He spun around and kicked Sakura in the stomach pushing her out the door.</p><p>“Sasuke…” She called. Hurt clearly evident in her voice. </p><p>“Leave me alone Sakura.” Sasuke turned back to Itachi.</p><p>“There we go,” Itachi said, pleased.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” Sasuke finally asked.</p><p>“To do as we say. You’ll see. Now come with us,” Itachi told him. And with that, Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke and the Akatsuki vanished taking Kakashi and Sasuke with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Kakashi: Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi gets captured</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kakashi woke up, he was alone. It was dark, there were no windows and no lights. The air was cold and rough. There was a faint voice in the distance, but it was likely just a figment of his imagination. Everything seemed to be an illusion, and everything in his body was stiff. It was almost as if time was frozen in place. He tried to move but there was something pinning his wrists and ankles down. That same thing was suppressing his chakra, preventing him from accessing it even though there was also something blocking his fingers from moving so he couldn't use any Jutsu. </p>
<p>“Hello, Kakashi,” an unsettling voice said, “You’re finally awake. We took you and your friends, or whatever you call them, two days ago. So far you are the only one who has woken up. Seems he was right, you’re stronger than most. The others are disappointing though. I thought if they would be on this mission they would be at least a little bit stronger. The mist worked too fast on them. It makes me think your villages didn't actually believe we would be that bad of a threat so they sent out shinobi who are mediocre, at best. Well, aside from you that is. Disappointing though. I assume they knew that something bad would happen and didn't want to risk the best ninjas in their villages but then why would they send you?”</p>
<p>Kakashi tried to twist so he could see the person talking but something else held him back. It was as if he was paralyzed yet he knew he wasn’t. When he tried to twist his side felt like it was being stabbed. Zabuza had stabbed him there and the blade must have had something on it that knocked him unconscious.</p>
<p>“Don't try to move. That will mess up Haku’s work,” Zabuza gestured towards the wound in Kakashi’s side. </p>
<p>“What do you mean by then why did they send us?” Kakashi asked, going back to what Zabuza had said moments earlier.</p>
<p>“Not your team. You. You are one of the strongest Shinobi of all the villages. You are the strongest in your village so if the villages did that then what I want to know is why. Maybe he knows,” Zabuza answered. </p>
<p>“He?” </p>
<p>“You’ll see soon enough.”</p>
<p>“How are you still alive, Zabuza?” Kakashi asked. </p>
<p>“All I remember is being stabbed by Tazo’s men, asking you to bring me to Haku, then waking up. There was a face. It was hard to recognize. I think it was Itachi though. He reminded me of Sasuke, in a sense.” When Zabuza mentioned Sasuke, his voice hinted at something. Kakashi wasn't sure what though but he knew <br/>Sasuke was in trouble. </p>
<p>“What did you do to Sasuke?” Kakashi asked. </p>
<p>“Oh, nothing much. Sasuke will be fine. If you cooperate, that is, if not then you won’t be the only one to pay,” Another sinister voice threatened. </p>
<p>“Itachi,” Kakashi’s voice was filled with spite. </p>
<p>Itachi turned to Zabuza, “How much longer?”</p>
<p>“Give it another hour. Do you just want Kakashi? Or do you want the others as well?" Zabuza asked.</p>
<p>“Just him, keep the others to use as you want, their skills are useless to me and they are too weak to survive what we will do to him,” Itachi replied to Zabuza. </p>
<p>“Well then,” Zabuza turned back to Kakashi. “Let’s go see if any of the weaklings have woken up.”</p>
<p>“Zabuza, be careful with the other ninjas. They might not be as powerful as Kakashi, or any of us for that matter, but they are still some of the most skilled and powerful ninjas in their villages, they are after all, some of the youngest to become Jonin. They were the ones chosen for their mission for a reason, even if they aren’t the most powerful they are wise and have a variety of different assets and skills,” Itachi warned his eyes low, hidden in the shadows of the adjacent walls.</p>
<p>“They aren’t as strong as they seem,” Zabuza said.</p>
<p>“The only reason they are like that is because of the mist. You had to use another way to take Kakashi out. If I remember correctly, the mist is more powerful than the kunai I gave you,” Itachi pointed out. </p>
<p>“They weren’t the strongest in their villages. We overestimated what the villages would do,” Zabuza practically growled.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but the Kage are smart. They have a plan forming. I’m sure of it,” Itachi snapped back.</p>
<p>Zabuza sighed and nodded reluctantly, then turned and walked into another room. Itachi turned back to Kakashi. </p>
<p>“You’re curious about Sasuke,” Itachi observed.</p>
<p>“What did you do to him, Itachi?”</p>
<p>“He’s fine. For now at least.”</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” Kakashi asked, tensing his arms and trying to unrope himself.</p>
<p>“To work for the Akatsuki and do as we say,” Itachi replied. Kakashi stopped struggling.</p>
<p>“That’s why you took Sasuke, isn't it? So you could make me do what you wanted.” Realization dawned on him. </p>
<p>“Exactly, you’re smart and skilled, Kakashi, you will be useful to them,” Itachi said as Haku pressed something into Kakashi’s neck, rendering him unconscious. </p>
<p> *                           *                        * </p>
<p>Kakashi opened his eyes. He was somewhere new. The room was still dark but he could tell he wasn't with Zabuza anymore. He scanned the dim room looking for anything that could help. He searched the circular dark brown walls and roof, but there was no trace of something that could possibly help his situation. The only thing he recognized was the Akatsuki symbol, the red cloud, on a black banner hanging against the wall. That brought Itachi’s words back to him. Itachi had said “them” when he was talking about Akatsuki yet Itachi was part of Akatsuki. As he thought about Itachi he glanced behind himself and saw that his wrists and ankles were chained to the wall behind him. He pulled against the chains to see how much room he had. </p>
<p>“There is no escaping this place, Kakashi,” Itachi warned as he faded into the darkroom across from Kakashi. Kisame Hoshigaki stood next to Itachi, whispering something Kakashi couldn't make out. </p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Kisame stepped forward but Itachi held out his arm, forcing him back. “I speak to him,” Itachi whispered quietly to Kisame. </p>
<p>“Fine. Now answer his question then if I can't,” Kisame whispered back. </p>
<p>Itachi turned his attention back to Kakashi, “There are things we will make you do. If you fail, not only you, but you, my brother, and your entire village will pay the price. Oh and if you don't cooperate we have plenty of torture methods to get you to agree. Of course, I could just use Tsukuyomi again, last time worked quite well.”</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do,” Kakashi asked, knowing he had no other choice but to obey. </p>
<p>“Hm. I thought it would be harder to get you to agree. You made the right choice. Well then, first things first, Kisame, unchain him. He can't escape anyway.” </p>
<p>Kisame pulled out a key and silently unlocked the chains. “There,” He said.</p>
<p>“Well then, Kakashi, we need you to steal the sacred leaf scrolls, I’m interested in learning that Jutsu that the obnoxious nine-tailed jinchuuriki, Naruto uses. What is it...Shadow Clone?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the shadow clone Jutsu, but there are far more dangerous techniques in the scroll of sealing, you can't just be after the multi shadow clone Jutsu,” Kakashi said. I have to find a way around this. If the Akatsuki get the sacred leaf scrolls then the village is done for.</p>
<p>“You may be right. Madara wants the scroll of sealing so that is what he will get, understand? Sasuke will go with you to steal the scrolls. If the two of you try to trick us, fail to steal the scrolls, or alert the Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsunade, your village and your comrades will fall. You and Sasuke will become traitors of the village hidden in the leaves and will become rogue ninja who will become members of the Akatsuki. But only after your second task. This time, remain out of sight and don't get caught. I know there are still a couple of people you care for in the village hidden in the leaves which is why I know you'll do what I say.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have plans for the next chapter and it is in the works but after that, I am debating on whether or not to add a torture chapter later on. Let me know if I should in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>